


Gossip

by BaffledFox



Series: Beyond the Stars [6]
Category: Invader Zim, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little insight to Sxi's past, told in the perspective of a bartender to a female asking too many questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

"Gossip"

/One-Shot/

Sxi? You want to know about Sxi? 

_Pause; the sound of shuffling glasses distract from the dreary hum of the bar's backdrop._

Why are you looking for him? He in trouble or something? _A low growling laugh emits; cutting off the curious customer_ That bastard is always in trouble ain't he? Well, you here to off him then? 

_Customers gripe for drinks; the bartender waves them off, the soft statement is nearly missed._

No? Well, you don't look much like a hit man anyway do ya'? Nah, didn't think you the type anyway. 

_The bartender shrugs, reaching in his breast pocket for a pack of cigarettes; he takes one out and lights it, the thin stick igniting in blue smoke on the end before he takes a long drag._

Ain't much to tell about him. He used to come in here a lot. Used to spill his sorrows to me personally; I didn't mind. He doesn't have many friends, and aside, I like a batch of good gossip; about the only interesting thing about this job, all the people you meet and the stories they can tell. 

_The bartender exhales; ghostly blue-gray smoke trails up towards the rafters. Another regular customer walks in and he waves him aside, tossing his drink down the counter without a moment's hesitation._

He didn't talk much about his job; though his job ain't something to brag about I guess. I just remember he used to go on and on about this one Vortian girl he met who knows when. Said she had eyes darker than the night sky, but if you looked real close you could see they were really this deep purple that shone with a million sparkles; like stars. Used to say her fur was so soft and fine it felt smoother than an Irken's skin and shone like molten silver under candlelight. 

I don't know much about Vortians myself; don't know if that can be true. I've only been with my own species; never cared to dabble in the exotics. 

You're Vortian, that true? 

_The bartender grumbles as his question is denied; moving to snuff his cigarette out in the ash tray._

I see you ain't much for telling; just trying to get facts and get out, huh? 

I can understand that. Get enough shady characters in here to know when not to cross a line. 

Anyway. 

I never took Sxi for being so sentimental; his trade of work and all, and also just getting a look at him I would never guess he was still pining after some Vortian bitch ya'know? 

_The bartender smirks; amused with the rouse he got out of his new customer. He leaned back on the counter, running a hand over the broken stalk of his left antennae._

Anyhow. Rumor is Sxi tattooed her name on his chest, and even put the lyrics of some crazy song she used to sing on him too. Wrote it in Vortian. I don't know if that's true or not; but he does have tattoos on his face and arm that I can see. Who knows though, I don't speak that language; it's nearly a dead one. With the Vortians being nearly wiped out, and-

Eh, you already know about all that though, don't you? 

Right. Well, he doesn't come in here much anymore, hasn't in years. 

Why? 

Got a new partner for his business. Seems he's getting over that what's-her-name. His business is going right better now, and that partner of his ain't someone to sneeze at. She'll kill ya' just for looking at her I bet. 

She? Yeah, I said she. 

_The bartender's lips pull into an amused grin._

An Irken female, goes by the name Bit. Lives with him I think; probably does a little more than living there if you know what I mean. 

_His wink is met with an irritated scowl._

You know, you look a bit like that Vortian girl of Sxi's now, don't you? 

_The customer excuses herself, steps off the stool._

Hey now, don't run off now. What do I know anyway? All you Vortians look the same to me. Grey fur, dull eyes, nothing special. Why don't you stay for a drink? It'll be on the house, darlin'. 

_The bartender reels the woman back in, reaching for a glass behind him and gesturing to his stock of alcohol._

What'll it be? 

_He pours a glass of amber ale and send it across the counter._

Ain't my business, but Sxi lives just on the edge of Kyrn. About a few miles out that way, just sayin'. 

_The Bartender eyes the woman a moment before he turns his attention elsewhere; finally meeting the needs of his other customers._

I got work to do. Nice talking with you anyway girl; drop by again sometime.


End file.
